


Movie Theater Date Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental wetting, Aged-Up Character(s), Fetish, In Public, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Jeremy go see a movie at the theater.This fic is 100% omorashi, aka pissing your pants/being desperate to pee, so if that's not your thing feel free to leave





	Movie Theater Date Gone Wrong

So far the day has been packed with fun for Michael and Jeremy. Michael had spent the night over at Jeremy, his boyfriend’s house, and all morning they played video games, and Michael chugged his Crystal Pepsi the whole time, with Jeremy opting for his usual Mountain Dew Red. It’s difficult for him to drink other beverages ever since the S.Q.U.I.P. incident. 

 That afternoon, they decided to go see a new horror movie that everyone has been raving about. They planned to laugh all the way through, after all, it surely won’t be that scary. However, by the time they finished level 14 of Apocalypse of the Damned, Jeremy looked at the time and realized that the movie starts in 20 minutes- and they were both still in their pajamas. 

 “Michael, fuck! Hurry up and get dressed, we have to leave in 5 minutes if we’re gonna make it on time!” Jeremy shouted, saving the game quickly and taking off his shirt to get changed. Michael cursed and started to get changed as well, throwing on his favorite black and green “CREEPS” shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. Knowing that he’s been drinking a lot of soda that morning, he starts to head to the bathroom but Jeremy grabs his arm and starts to pull him out the door. 

 “Come on, we have to leave now or we won’t have time to get popcorn” he states, dragging his boyfriend out the front door. Looks like his bladder would have to wait. 

 

 The boys arrive at the movie theater and purchase their tickets, and hurry through the line to get snacks- after all, popcorn is a movie theater MUST. 

 “No soda for me, my buddy, I’m broke as hell.” Michael half-lies. He could afford the soda easily, but he doesn't want to risk having to take a “potty break” in the middle of the movie. 

 “No dumbass, I’m paying for you, you don’t have to worry about it!” Jeremy says lovingly, and turns back to the cashier, “One medium pepsi, a large popcorn, and a…water, I guess?” 

 Michael sighs internally. He was flattered at Jeremy’s generosity, but he doesn't want to miss any of the movie because of a full bladder; he could already feel himself starting to fill up. But it was no big deal, he could wait until a dull moment and make a quick run to the restrooms. “Thanks, babe.” He smiles, and grabs Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy smiles his dorky smile back at him. 

 

They walk into their theater a few minutes late, but luckily it was still only showing previews. Michael leads Jeremy to the top row, and choose seats far away from anyone else. They laugh and joke with the previews, poking fun at all of them and having a great time. Michael was having such a great time that he completely forgot about his need to pee, and missed out on what would have been the perfect opportunity to make a run to the bathrooms. By the time the movie started, he had already absentmindedly drank about a fourth of his soda. 

 “Shit..” he quietly whispers to himself. He definitely needs to pee. But now that the movie was starting he couldn’t just leave, he would miss important exposition! Obviously he would have to hold it a little while longer. But it definitely isn’t anything he needed to worry about, he’s 18, he knows how to hold his piss. So, he takes a handful of popcorn and points at a continuity error on the screen and makes a joke about it to his buddy, and has another sip of his soda to wash down the popcorn with. 

 

 It’s an hour into the movie and Michael Mell really needs to piss. He’s stopped being able to focus on what’s happening onscreen. Jeremy’s shaking leg that was causing his seat to shake as well definitely isn’t helping either. His bladder is so full now, he realizes that he hasn’t relieved himself since that morning, a full 6 hours ago. And to top it off, he has at least a liter of soda weighing him down by now. 

  _Fuck, this is definitely not good. One bad jumpscare and I’m gonna have to explain to Jeremy, and anyone else who sees me, why my pants are soaked and smell like piss._

 Michael slowly starts to get up, being careful not to jar his bladder, but Jeremy grabs his arm and yanks him back down quickly. A small spurt of pee dampen his boxers and he quickly grabs his crotch to stop the flow before any shows up on his pants. He is starting to panic a bit internally. 

 “What the hell, Jeremy?” he whispers.

 “Please don’t leave me alone, this movie is scarier than I expected it to be” Jeremy whispers back, clutching Michael’s arm tightly. Michael softens up, seeing his boyfriend like his was definitely very cute, and also he didn’t want to be a bad boyfriend by leaving Jeremy alone and scared. Reluctantly, he sinks back into his seat, still clutching the tip of his penis as discreetly as he could. 

 “Of course, _mahal ko._ ” Michael whispers gently, and holds Jeremy’s hand with his free hand, allowing the frightened boy to squeeze it tightly, and the desperate one to squeeze just as tightly back. 

 As another short leak dribbled into Michael’s underwear, he started to wonder less if he would make it to the bathroom in time, and more _how_ dry would his pants be by the time he was able to get to a bathroom. His leg was shaking too now, and he was squirming slightly, squeezing his crotch as tight as he could, fighting against the leaks that were begging to come out. 

 Without warning, a big jumpscare exploded onscreen. Jeremy shouted and pressed himself back in his seat, folding his legs to his chest. Michael suffered quite a bigger misfortune than a temporary fright. The creature in the movie had caught him so off guard that he had started to lose control of his bladder with one long, big leak which spread to his pants in no time, and lasted a good 4 seconds. By the time he regained control, the wet spot on the front of his pants was about the size of an iPhone 6. He removed his other hand from Jeremy and leaned over, using both hands to squeeze his cock, trying desperately to stop as much as he could from coming out.

  _Fuck, oh god, oh no, this is NOT happening! I did not just piss my fucking pants in front of Jeremy!_

 For a brief moment he considers getting up and running to the bathroom and finishing up there, to save what little dignity he has left, along with his pants. But that requires having to walk out of the theater, and through the public space with a giant piss spot on the front of his crotch. No way in hell was he about to do that! 

 Suddenly, Jeremy stands up and bolts out of the room without a word. Michael doesn’t register what just happened for a moment, and doesn’t react immediately. Once he does realize the situation however, he forgets all about his pride, and bladder, and stands up as well, walking as quickly as he can out of the room, not even caring that he’s leaking with every step he takes. Something was clearly wrong, and he needed to make sure Jeremy was safe and okay, that takes top priority. 

 Once he exits the first door out of the theater and enters the middle room between their movie and the public, he sees Jeremy kneeling about mid-way through the room, sobbing.

 “Jeremy!” He calls out, and starts to run over to him, but momentarily lets go of his crotch and forgets what he is doing, and then that’s it. His bladder gave up. Pee comes flowing out of him and he has no control over stopping it. He freezes and shouts, “Fuck, no!” and tries desperately to stop the flow, but it’s too late. His pants are soaked to the floor and there is now a small puddle starting to form beneath him. 

 Realizing that he no longer has any control, he relaxes and sits down, peeing full force into his pants until it slows and finally stops, probably about 45 seconds later. There’s now a 1 foot puddle staining the carpet around him. Michael sits there for a moment, not quite processing what just happened. 

 “Michael..?” came Jeremy’s soft voice. Shit. He looks up and sees his boyfriend is turned halfway around and staring at him with wide eyes. 

 He blushes deeply and looks down. “God, I- I’m so sorry...I don’t even know what happened. I just...I’m so sorry, Jeremy.” 

 Silence. Michael stares at the floor and mentally curses himself out for being so negligent to his bathroom needs. Jeremy probably is disgusted, he’s probably considering dumping Michael right there. 

 Then, laughter. He looks up and sees Jeremy looking down and softly laughing, and then getting a little bit louder with his laughs. Michael looks down again and buries his face in his hands and knees, “Oh god, please don’t laugh, this is embarrassing enough as it is.” 

 Jeremy is laughing harder now and manages to stop long enough to say, “No, I mean,” He laughs and stands up, revealing his own pants to Michael- pants that are also very clearly saturated with urine, all the way down and around. There’s even a small puddle below his feet! 

Michael stares, eyes wide, “You...you- oh my god, you pissed yourself too?!” He stands up and walks over to the shorter boy and slowly starts to laugh as well. Soon, they’re laughing hysterically together, leaning on each other for support and occasionally glancing at each other’s soaking wet pants and laughing even harder. 

 Soon, they calm down and sit next to each other by the wall. 

 “I guess maybe we should have taken that bathroom break before we left the house” Jeremy admits. 

 “Yeah, or during the movie previews” Michael adds

 “Or literally any time before….this!” They both start laughing again at this. 

 “You’re such a dork.” Jeremy says lovingly, leaning his head on his boy’s shoulder.

 “Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Michael says, and kisses Jeremy’s forehead. “Now come on, let’s try to sneak out of here before anybody from school sees that we both just pissed our pants as freshmen in college.” 


End file.
